iGot Married
by charmed4eva112
Summary: While vacationing in Vegas before their senior year, two friends make a mistake and pay the price for it. Sam/Freddie plus other couples
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, here's the awaited story I promised you, well one of them anyways. I really hope you guys enjoy, and review as much as you did for my last story. I just want to know if people actually like it, so reviews always prove if someone likes it. Even a good or awesome job will make me happy. So, yes, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, nope, nada!**

Seventeen year old Carly Shay rushed into Ridgeway High School, her hair flying as she looked for her two best friends with exciting news to share. Her twenty-nine year old brother, Spencer, had told her some awesome news earlier that morning and she couldn't wait to share it with her friends.

She spotted her two best friends, Samantha Puckett and Freddie Benson at Carly's locker, waiting for her. The two seemed to be arguing, yet again. Carly sighed as she slowed down to see why they were fighting again.

The two had been fighting more ever since they entered the tenth grade. It became more violent and forceful, and they never were nice to each other anymore. Carly frankly was confused. They had been ok in ninth grade, yes more fighting than eighth grade but it wasn't that bad. They had hung out more in ninth grade as well. But for the past couple of years, either they fought violently or they ignored each other. Carly had been afraid, lately, to leave them alone for two minutes, in case they killed each other.

Carly really hoped this surprise would help them get along a little bit better.

"You freak!"

"Self-absorbed beast!"

"Mommy's boy!"

"Unintellect pig!"

"Stop it you guys!" Carly interrupted them, sick of their fighting. Sam and Freddie stopped and looked at their best friend, whose happiness was wiped from her face.

"Sorry Carly, but can you tell Dork Vader here that that girl, Ella, will never go out with him? Seriously, she's a cheerleader for ham's sake! He's a dork! Do the math," Sam spat, glaring at Freddie.

"I have a shot with her. Too bad you don't have a shot with Ian Fletcher over there," Freddie retorted, gesturing to the hot tenth grader with his friends down the hall.

"I have more of a shot with Ian than you do with Ella," Sam snapped.

"Really? Sorry Sam, but violence won't make him fall in love with you," Freddie told her sharply. Carly sighed. Freddie had grown up, certainly over the years. He was taller, and a little more muscular. Not really muscular, but he wasn't scrawny anymore. He was 5'6 already, taller than Sam, and he had also gotten better with the comebacks and gotten sneakier. Sam, however, had grown up too. She was only three inches shorter than Freddie now, her blonde hair straight and was a little shorter. Sam's personality had gotten worse, though, more violent and mean. Sam was doing better in school now, but still pretty much dressed casually.

"How is Ella going to fall in love with you? Explanations of how technology works? Sorry Freddork, that won't cut it. She'll fall asleep the minute you say hi!" Sam told him. Carly sighed as she stepped between the two friends literally.

"Ok guys, can you guys just stop fighting for two minutes so I can tell you some great news?" Carly demanded. Sam and Freddie looked at Carly again. Sam crossed her arms and sighed dramatically.

"Fine, what's your great news?" Sam asked. Carly smiled, remembering what Spencer said that morning before she left.

"Guess where we're going next week?" Carly asked. Freddie and Sam thought.

"Hawaii?" Freddie asked.

"That's only where you want to go dork. France?" Sam asked.

"Oh yes, very realistic Sam. Of course Carly would take us halfway across the world! I don't think Spencer could even afford four thousand dollars to get us there!" Freddie said.

"It's possible! And yes he could! Remember, his sculptures are much more popular now! And think of the popularity from iCarly as well!" Sam snapped. iCarly definitely had gotten more popular in the last couple of years. Their webshow was still alive and still very popular. No other webcast could beat it, since iCarly won the iWeb Awards for the last three years anyways. Carly knew the webshow would end in a year, because of college, but they were having fun making the show crazy, yet a little bit more mature now.

"Yes Sam, because iCarly viewers would send four tickets to France for us!" Freddie stated sarcastically. Sam, angry, suddenly lunged at Freddie. Carly, who was more prepared now, grabbed Sam before she reached him and pulled her back, away from Freddie.

"Can I just tell you guys?" Carly asked, her impatience growing. Sam sighed.

"Fine, where?" she asked. Carly sighed, the news didn't seem that exciting anymore. Freddie and Sam ruined her good mood.

"We're going to Las Vegas," she stated calmly. Sam and Freddie stopped suddenly, gaping at Carly.

"Really? Las Vegas? Where all the casinos and stuff are? Carls, aren't we too young to go to Las Vegas? There's not much to do for us there," Sam stated.

"Well, Spencer's friend Socko has this Indian friend, Fakid who can get us fake ID's, and all we have to do is look a few years older than we usually do and we'll be good. It won't be that hard, since Freddie's tall and looks about 20 or so anyways if he did his hair differently, and if we both put on makeup and wore high heels, we could pass for at least 21 so we'll be good," Carly explained.

"That's a pretty good idea Carly. I've always wanted to go to Vegas," Freddie said thoughtfully.

"Well, I would have preferred somewhere cooler, but Vegas I guess, is cool. And Fredward, won't your mom not let you go because she's so overprotective?" Sam asked, smirking.

"She's gotten less overprotective this year Samantha, and hey think about it. You can go to Vegas and get the matching bra for your undergarment collection," Freddie smirked, reminding her of that very awkward car ride in Japan during the iWeb Awards when they were in ninth grade.

Sam glared and reached over Carly and punched Freddie's shoulder hard. He yelped in pain and grabbed her arm before she pulled it back and twisted it. She glared as Carly separated the two before they could hurt each other.

"NEVER call me Samantha, ever again, got it freak?" Sam snapped, anger boiling.

"Guys! Stop!!! Don't worry Freddie, Spencer has already talked to your mom about this. He had to lie a little bit, and said we were going to Hawaii, thank god for those lying lessons Sam, so you're good to go," Carly said. Freddie nodded.

"Ok, I'm in," Freddie said. Carly knew, though, that he was just excited to get a week away from his mom.

"Sure, I'm in too, as long as I stay far away from…that," she said, pointing to Freddie.

'"I'm a human being Sam, not an object," Freddie retorted.

"Oh really? So why do I use you as a chair?" Sam asked.

"Because you have no class," Freddie said. Carly sighed as the two continued arguing as the bell rang for first period, and the final day of their junior year.

* * *

One week later, Sam situated herself in Carly's living room, her suitcase and a duffel bag beside her. She sighed impatiently as she saw Spencer running around frantically, getting everything together for their trip, while on the phone with his current girlfriend of two months, Melanie, the girl from the video store a few years ago when David Archuleta guest starred on their webshow.

"Yeah, Mel, we're only gone for a week. I'll be back next Saturday then we can have Sunday all to ourselves. I'll call you everyday from Vegas, ok? Yeah, I gotta go. I gotta finish packing. I know, I'm not good at planning. I'm working on it! Ok, bye. Love you too. See you in a week. Bye," Spencer said before hanging up. Carly rushed downstairs, her bag on her shoulder, and her suitcase following behind her. She breathed as she made it to the main floor, her suitcase thumping beside her.

"Sorry Sam! I can't believe we're not ready. If only someone had checked the time of our flight, we wouldn't be in this mess," Carly said, glaring at Spencer.

"I swore it was 8:00pm, not 3:00pm," Spencer defended himself. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it immediately opened to find Freddie rolling his suitcase in the apartment, his mother right behind him.

"Come on guys, it's a quarter to two, it takes half an hour to get to the airport and they start boarding at 2:20," Freddie said.

"I know! I'm almost done! Just let me make sure I didn't forget anything!" Spencer said, rushing back to his room.

"Ok Fredward, don't forget to call me once you get to your hotel. Call me every day at the times I gave you. Be safe, eat healthy and don't forget-"Mrs. Benson started.

"I know Mom! Bye!" Freddie said quickly. Carly noted Freddie looked majorly embarrassed and trying to get his mom out quickly. He pushed his mother toward the door.

"Ok sweetie, I love you! Wear sunscreen!" Mrs. Benson said before Freddie closed the door, breathing in relief, and then glared at the laughing Sam.

"I told you that your mom is still overprotective," Sam said.

"At least she doesn't make me wear anti-bacterial underwear anymore," he said. Spencer ran out of his room.

"Ok, we're ready. Clothes, tickets, money, identification, shoes, keys! Let's go!" Spencer said as Carly pressed the elevator button. It opened immediately and they all piled in. Once the elevator hit the main floor, Carly got out first, rolling her suitcase and holding her bag as she walked outside, ignoring the screaming Lewbert. Carly didn't know why Lewbert was still a doorman. He was still single and disgusting.

"OH SHUT UP, YOU DISGUSTING 40 YEAR OLD VIRGIN!" Sam yelled at Lewbert.

"Sam, don't be mean!" Freddie said to her as they all walked outside.

"Naw, it's too hard not to be mean, Fredweird," Sam said, smirking.

"Why must you torment me, Sam?" Freddie asked as they all piled into Spencer's car (he still owned his motorcycle but bought a car just in case he had to drive Sam to school with Carly), a red convertible.

"Because it's fun and so easy," Sam said as Carly sat between the two, not trusting them for one minute. As soon as Spencer put all the bags in the trunk, he sped off toward the airport.

"We won't make it," Freddie told Spencer, changing the subject.

"Yes we will!" Spencer snapped as he turned a corner.

"Why won't we Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Well, it's already two o'clock and the way Spencer's going, there's usually traffic at this time, especially on a Friday afternoon. And there's also a cop car every Friday right around the corner, so I'd slow down," Freddie said plainly. Spencer obliged, and sure enough, a cop car waited around the corner. Spencer smiled and waved cheerfully, then went faster as soon as the cop was out of sight.

"How did you know that?" Carly asked cautiously. Freddie shrugged.

"My mom dated that cop last month and he is always situated there, and if he isn't, a partner of his is," Freddie said casually, but Carly knew the thought of his mom dating didn't make Freddie feel comfortable.

Sam opened her mouth, but Carly quickly silenced her.

"Ok, guys, just can you not fight this week? Or at least for the day?" Carly asked quickly.

"I don't think so Carls. It's hard looking at his face already," Sam said.

"Better than looking at-" Freddie started before Carly smacked him.

"Shut up Freddie, no fighting for the rest of the week," she warned. Sam started to laugh but Carly hit her equally as hard.

"Hey!" Sam protested.

"I mean it. I don't want any fighting when we go to Las Vegas. At least try, ok?" Carly asked. Sam sighed.

"Fine," they both said, grumbling. Carly smiled. If they tried, she would be happy. She just wanted a peaceful vacation.

Finally, Spencer pulled into the airport and parked the car underground. It was already 2:25.

"See, we're ok. As long as we run," Spencer said casually as they pulled their suitcases out. As soon as that was done, Spencer locked the car doors and then the four bolted to the airport. They ran to the check-in desk, luckily Carly found it quickly.

"Has the 352 flight to Las Vegas left? Are we ok for time?" Carly asked impatiently. The girl at the desk checked then nodded.

"You guys are good. Just quickly check in, go through security and go straight to your gate. I'll call into the girls over at the gate to hold the doors open a little bit longer," the girl said cheerfully. As soon as they checked in, they all bolted toward security.

They were all lucky to get through, even Sam. As soon as they were through, Freddie spoke.

"Hey, we all got through security without any problems at least," he said, looking pointedly at Sam.

"Freddie," Carly warned dangerously as they hurried to their gate.

"Sorry," he mumbled. They finally reached their gate, where two women waited patiently.

"Thank you for holding the doors for us, I know it's ten to three," Spencer said gratefully as they passed them their boarding passes.

"No problem, the plane was delayed an extra twenty minutes anyways. Enjoy your flight," the girl said kindly as the four boarded their plane.

"Ok, so where are we sitting?" Sam asked.

"First class actually, row 3. Ok, Freddie you sit with Spencer. Sam, you'll sit beside me," Carly said as the four found their seats and sat down.

Half an hour later, the flight took off and about two and a half hours later they arrived in Las Vegas. All throughout the flight, Sam and Carly talked about guys (even though Carly was dating Jake), they watched a movie on their screen (Carly watched What Happens In Vegas, a three year old movie but still funny, Sam watching Scream 4, the newest installment that came out a little of a year ago) and they also played cards. Spencer and Freddie mostly talked and watched movies, Freddie also on his laptop, e-mailing his mother to tell her he was safe on the plane to Hawaii.

They finally landed and they all got off the plane.

"I seriously hate plane-rides. They're so boring and you don't move around that often, because of turbulence, like, every thirty minutes!" Sam complained as she held her duffel bag.

"Or are you trying to hide the fact that you're afraid of flying?" Freddie asked causally, smirking. Carly sighed impatiently; she knew it would not last.

"No, I'm just annoyed that-"Sam started before Carly smacked Sam again.

"I warned you guys to shut it! Let's just get our luggage and go to the hotel," Carly said impatiently.

"Ok," Sam said as politely as she could muster.

Once they grabbed their luggage, they grabbed a cab to their hotel. Obviously, the group had two rooms. One for Spencer and Freddie, the other for Carly and Sam. As soon as they reached their two rooms, Sam collapsed on her bed.

"Sam, come on and unpack," Carly said as she started unpacking her own luggage.

"Nah, I think I'll just sleep a little while," Sam said. Carly rolled her eyes as she pulled Sam off the bed. She landed on the floor with a thump.

"Fine, I'll unpack," Sam groaned as she hesitantly started unpacking. They were done unpacking by 7pm.

"Ok, let's go over to the boys' room and go get some dinner," Carly said. Sam lit up by the mention of food.

"Awesome, let's go!" she said as she started pulling Carly out the door. They went next door and knocked. Spencer answered.

"Hey guys, come on in. Freddie's just finishing talking to his mom," Spencer said. Sure enough, Freddie had his phone in his hand, chatting to his mom. Carly saw he was just trying not to hang up in anger.

"Yes Mom, we'll be fine. I gotta go eat now. Yes, I know. Bye!" Freddie said, quickly ending the call.

"Ok, so after dinner, what do you guys want to do?" Carly asked.

"Well, we just got here, so maybe tonight we can rest. Tomorrow, the fun will start," Spencer suggested.

"No, let's go clubbing tonight! It'll be fun!" Sam argued. Freddie shook his head.

"Yeah, I agree with Spencer, let's take it easy tonight," Freddie said.

"No, you're just chicken to take any risks and use the fake ID's," Sam pointed out. Carly sighed.

"I have to agree with Spencer and Freddie, let's just take it easy tonight. Tomorrow night, I promise, we'll start having fun," Carly said. Sam groaned.

"Fine," she snapped, obviously upset by this. She clearly wanted to start using her fake ID's tonight.

"Sam, relax. We'll have some fun tomorrow, think about it. Tomorrow, we can shop for clothes for tomorrow night and prepare to look older," Carly pointed out.

"Fine, I guess you're right. But I'm not going to have fun dressing up," Sam said.

"You never do, you're too boyish to dress up," Freddie said, smiling. Sam glared.

"Freddie's right Sam, this time. You never like dressing up," she said.

"Can we just get some food?" Sam asked. Carly nodded.

"Ok, let's go," Carly said as the four left.

**Ok, I'm ending it here. This was just like a big prologue. Next chapter will skip to tomorrow, about them getting ready and starting to have fun. It's going to lead up to everything.**

**And yes, Socko's friend Fakid, if you didn't get it, sells Fake ID's. I just eliminated the 'E' and brought the 'ID' together to the 'FAK'. So, there you have it, Fake ID equals Fakid. Just to let you know.**

**So, review if you liked it, which I hope you do. I'm going to have fun with this story. I realize there is a Creddie story similar to this, but this is a Seddie story that I've had the idea for a couple of weeks. So, yes, the epilogue for Unavoidable will hopefully be out later today. So please guys, review if you liked it and if I should continue. I'll work on the next chapter right now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, here we go guys! The second chapter! Thanks for reviewing it! All the reviews I got were amazing! I appreciate them! And to answer your question WWEAngel, that will be explained in this chapter, for sure. The first part of the chapter is A LOT of explaining, but it's sort of important, to why Sam and Freddie are the way they are. **

Sam wasn't a bad person, she really wasn't. She just didn't have very good intentions of going about something.

Sam had grown up since iCarly started out. She had grown physically and mentally. She was doing ok in school now. She wasn't failing anymore, or skipping classes. The trouble part she hadn't outgrown, she still caused trouble, but that was just her personality. She would always get a kick out of making trouble; it was who she was inside.

Some things hadn't changed, obviously. For example, her mother was still an alcoholic that couldn't afford to take care of herself, nonetheless Sam. Her father was still in jail, and not getting out for ten more years, and she still bullied Freddie, though lately it was way more violent.

Grade nine was the year things started changing between her and Freddie. It was so subtle at first, Sam barely noticed the changes. They started hanging out together more, first of all. They grew closer as the more classes they were in together. During the first iWeb Awards, they did fight, but they also got along, like when they won the award and Freddie poked her stomach lightly, and when he hugged her longer than Carly. It was weird, for sure, the hug. It wasn't awkward, but it just didn't feel familiar.

There was one day though, that Sam knew it had changed everything. The date was Wednesday January 14th, two and a half years ago, in fact. It was the day that she and Freddie kissed.

Sam remembered Friday January 2nd, Freddie handcuffed her to a nerd. So on the Wednesday after that, she told the world Freddie never kissed anyone, after listening to Freddie speak to Carly about it. Big mistake, because everyone teased him. So on January 14th, she told the world she hadn't kissed anyone either to get the kids to stop teasing Freddie about it. Then she talked to Freddie, and somehow they kissed to get it over with, and to go back hating each other.

After that, it was sort of hard to go back to hating him. Sam tried, and it did work, but she and Freddie grew closer, and got along better, though Sam was violent to him in public. She had to admit, she went a little too far when they were in Lucas' treehouse, but other than that, she enjoyed her semi-hate relationship with Freddie.

During the summer before tenth grade, however, she and Freddie were stuck together for most of it, since Carly had been with Spencer in Yakima, then traveled to see their mother in Paris, who lived there with her new husband. Mrs. Shay never wanted children, and after she gave birth to Carly, wanted to move to Paris. Mr. Shay refused, he liked his house in Nevada (their previous home) so Mrs. Shay divorced him and moved to Paris with her sister, Lucinda. Carly's mom kept in touch with her children, though, but only to make sure they were safe. Finally, she allowed her children to visit, though Carly never met her mother, and Spencer had been twelve.

Well, Sam and Freddie hung out all summer, and Sam didn't really mind it. But reality set in when they both realized how much everything had changed since the kiss. They couldn't do this anymore, they had to go back to hating each other, and they really did have no choice. It made it easier for the both of them when the rest of Sam's family, including her favourite cousin Juanita went to jail, and Freddie's mother started dating again, and spending a lot less time with Freddie, leading him to fend for himself. Both were angry at these things, and kept the anger bottled up, until they saw each other, exploding at each other, and forcing to hate each other.

Unfortunately, by forcing to hate each other, by Thanksgiving, they actually did hate each other. Their anger dissolved, but they still fought, and both soon forgot about the kiss. Carly noticed the changes, but she never said anything to them.

So, now they just couldn't stop fighting. It was like breathing to Sam, or maybe like alcohol. It was hard to stop, almost impossible but if she actually tried to stop, things would be better.

So, when Sam woke up the next morning, her first thought was, where the ham am I? Did Freddork do something?

Of course, she realized they were in Las Vegas and were going clubbing tonight. Perfect, Sam smiled as she rubbed her tired eyes. Time to have some fun, and maybe drink something. She personally never had alcohol before, besides the occasional champagne during special occasions, but she wanted to.

She was seventeen. Most seventeen year olds had gotten drunk at least once before, even Carly did last month at Stud Stefano's party (sadly, Sam was sick that day so she couldn't go). She and Freddie were probably the only two people in their school not have gotten drunk before.

"Sam, you up yet?" Carly asked, interrupting her thought. Sam nodded as she sat up.

"Yeah, I am. What time is it?" Sam asked as she stood up.

"It's almost ten," Carly answered. Sam shrugged.

"Oh well, what time is breakfast?" Sam asked. Carly smiled mischievously.

"Well, breakfast ends at ten, but I ordered in. Freddie and Spencer and coming over now," Carly answered. Sam grimaced inwardly. Great, Freddork would see what she was wearing (a baggy t-shirt and short shorts) and he'd never let her live this down.

"Great," Sam muttered just as a knock sounded on the door. Carly answered it, both the food and the two boys in front. Spencer and Freddie walked in, Freddie smirking when he saw Sam.

"Nice shorts," he teased. Sam just smirked at Freddie's messed up hair.

"Nice hair," she snapped back as she sat on the couch, the waiter rolling it in and placing the meal in front of them. Carly thanked the guy and closed the door behind him as Spencer and Freddie sat down. Carly took off the lids to Sam's delight. Eggs, toast, bacon, ham, orange juice and sausages were on the different plates.

"Yum, food," Spencer declared as he grabbed his own plate. The four started eating, Sam scarfing down her food. Hey, she was starving! She hadn't eaten since yesterday. Her appetite definitely didn't change, if anything, it grew.

Sam was done before the others were even half through. Sam grinned as she drank her juice and sat back, contented, as she waited for everyone to finish.

After ten minutes, everyone was through at it was already ten thirty.

"Ok, so let's get dressed now and walk around the town for a while, then around three or four, we'll come back here and prepare ourselves for our fun night," Spencer decided.

"Great idea Spence," Freddie said.

"Yeah, so let's get dressed and get going then," Carly said. Sam stood up.

"Ok, meet you girls down in the lobby in twenty," Freddie said.

"Dude, we're going to need more time to clean up. We're not guys, you know," Sam retorted.

"Well, Carly's not a guy, but in your case-"Freddie started.

"Let's just get dressed and ready," Carly interrupted before a fight could break out.

Half an hour later, Sam finished getting ready, Carly actually waiting for Sam. Sam was wearing something simple, her last simple outfit until tomorrow. Sam threw her hair in pigtails, slipped on her flats, put on some lipgloss then walked out to meet with Carly. She, of course, looked gorgeous, like a princess. No wonder guys liked her better, she was nicer and prettier, Sam thought.

She had these thoughts sometimes, her moments of doubt, but no one knew about them. Everyone expected Sam to be Sam Puckett, the tomboy, uncaring tough girl, not Samantha Puckett, the girl that dressed differently, had her moments of doubt, and was just mean for her own reasons. No one wanted to get to know Sam, because they thought they knew her. Sam knew better though, and yes she didn't care about her looks or anything, and she was tough and stuff, but she was still a girl, she liked boys, she still tried to look good sometimes, she had her moments of doubt, of insecurity. People just didn't see that side of Sam, she rarely showed it.

"Come on Sam," Carly said. Sam nodded as the two went down to the lobby to find Spencer and Freddie waiting. Freddie smiled when he saw Carly.

"Hey," he said, mostly to Carly. He didn't have a crush on her anymore, thank god. He outgrew that in eleventh grade when Freddie met another girl, Chelsea. Chelsea and him dated until March, when she moved to England. Sam liked Chelsea, she was perfect for Freddie. Chelsea had been smart, studious, a little dorky. But she was also very pretty. Freddie had really liked her. His heart had been broken for weeks when she left, but he got over it after a while.

"You ready to go?" Spencer asked them all.

"Yeah, let's go," Sam said. She would, today anyways, try to not fight with Freddie, even if that meant ignoring him at all costs.

"Great!" Spencer said excitedly, causing the three seventeen year olds to laugh.

The morning went great. They all walked around, and shopped. Carly found Sam a great dress that made her look years older, a nice red short dress with little sequins and the back opened up. It looked great on Sam, so they bought it. They also found a dress for Carly. They went to lunch, then walked around more, and took pictures.

It was just past three when they reached the hotel.

"Ok, so we'll call you guys when we're done. And Spencer, help Freddie look older," Carly instructed before they walked to their own rooms.

"Ok, so first we should both take a shower. I'll go first, and then you can go. We'll do our hair, then makeup, and then we'll get dressed last," Carly instructed. Sam nodded.

"Yes ma'am," Sam joked. Carly pushed Sam playfully before walking into the bathroom. As Carly was in the shower, Sam took the opportunity to turn on the TV to see what was on. There wasn't much, so Sam shut it off and got out her phone. She might as well call her mother to check in. She did promise to do it at least once. It rang three times before her mother answered.

"Hello? Bobby?" her mother said groggily. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Hey Mom, it's me. Sam," Sam clarified.

"Oh, um, Samantha Where are ya?" her mother asked. Sam rolled her eyes. Again, too drunk to remember anything.

"I'm in Vegas, remember?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Oh, right! Why are you calling?" her mother slurred out.

"Just to check in. You ok Mom?" Sam asked.

"I'm ok. Don't worry bout me Samantha, just have fun in Los Angeles," her mother said, giggling.

"I'm in Vegas. Fine, bye Mom," she said. She heard her mother giggle before Sam hung up the phone.

Sighing, Sam tossed her phone on the bed and laid on the bed until Carly finally got out ten minutes later in her bathrobe.

"All yours," Carly said. Sam smiled before taking her own shower. Twenty minutes later, she got out and slipped on her bathrobe, and walked out to where Carly was drying her hair.

Carly glanced at her, grinning.

"I'm actually excited about tonight, are you?" Carly asked. Sam nodded.

"Of course I am. I think tonight is going to change everything," Sam said. Carly nodded as Carly finished her hair.

"I think it will too," Carly said as Sam took the dryer from Carly and used it on her own hair.

After Sam was done with her own hair (including curling it slightly on the bottom of her hair), both girls worked on their makeup. Sam really didn't like putting lots of makeup, but tonight it was necessary. Sam put on everything, mascara, eye liner, eye shadow, blush, and lipstick. Sam took a look in the mirror. She did look older, twenty-two perhaps. She smiled.

Sam finally slipped on her red dress and high heels. She sighed happily as she turned to Carly, who was also ready in her short blue dress. Carly looked like a total goddess. Sam had a feeling guys would be all over her tonight. But Sam knew she came in a close second.

"You look amazing Sam! Even hotter than me! See how you can look if you actually tried? Everyone in the school would be all over you, jealous and everything!" Carly exclaimed happily.

"You look amazing too Carly, like a goddess. Jake might get jealous if he sees you looking like this, because guys would be all over you," Sam said. Carly smiled as she twirled a little.

"Ok, I just called the guys. They'll meet us downstairs in two minutes," Carly said as she grabbed her purse.

"Great," Sam said enthusiastically. If it meant enduring this…outfit she had to wear to go clubbing, she would. She absolutely hated the outfit, it was just weird for her to wear, but she did look really good, and it would get her into any club or casino, so she'd wear it, even for the next few days.

Sam sighed as she grabbed her purse and slipped in her lipgloss, eyeliner, eye shadow, her cell phone, and some money just in case.

"Ok, let's go," Carly said. Sam nodded as they walked out, closing the door behind them.

Once they entered the elevator and the doors closed, Sam turned to Carly.

"So, do you think we'll actually pull this off?" Sam asked.

"For sure. If they don't let us in, though, you could just beat them up," Carly joked.

"Or you could just smile seductively at them," Sam also joked, laughing.

"I just hope Spencer's friend Socko has a reliable friend that has believable ID's," Carly prayed. Sam grimaced, remembering some of Socko's 'reliable' friends or family, like Freightdog, and his twin brother Seamus, the guy who owned the boat taking them back to Seattle.

The elevator doors soon opened and the two girls walked out, earning the eye out of every single person in the lobby. Spencer and Freddie were sitting on the couches, facing the opposite direction. Sam rolled her eyes as she and Carly walked over to the couches and stood in front of them.

"Let's go! I'm ready to have some fun," Sam said. Freddie and Spencer looked at the two girls, impressed and shocked.

"You look great Carly," Freddie said as he stood up.

"Yeah, both of you look like goddesses," Spencer said, grinning cheekily.

"Thanks Spencer," Sam thanked the older man and turned to Freddie. He didn't look half bad actually. He looked older than he was for sure, and Sam didn't want to admit it, but he actually looked kind of...cute. Girls could possibly, for once, be all over him tonight.

"Say something nice, you two," Carly told her friends sternly. Sam grimaced.

"You look...very nice Sam," Freddie said hesitantly.

"You two Fredward. Girls might actually be all over you tonight for once-ow!" Sam grimaced as Carly elbowed her in the stomach.

"Let's just go, please," Carly said. The four walked out and called a cab, climbing in.

"I know a good club where we can go," Spencer said as he told the driver the place. The driver started off.

"So, where are these identification cards Spencer?" Carly asked. Spencer grinned as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out four cards and handed them to the group. Sam looked at hers. It was a picture of her that had been taken a couple of months ago, and it said her name was Samantha Dawson (probably to make sure they didn't try to figure out her real age if they got caught or something) and she was twenty three years old.

"Wow, Spencer, these look believable," Freddie said.

"Yeah, good job Spencer. Thank your friend's friend for us. We're so in tonight," Sam said, sighing happily. Finally, she would be able to have fun tonight, and not worry about any consequences. Five minutes later, the cab slowed to a stop. Sam looked out the window to see an actual club, majestic and amazing as Sam thought it would be. Sam smiled.

"Let the fun begin," she grinned as they all got out.

**Ok, sorry for not updating for a week. I'll try to update more quickly. Don't worry, next chapter is when the fun begins, and things will pick up for sure. So, review if you enjoyed it, and next chapter will get better, see why and how Freddie and Sam get married!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am loving every single review guys. You're the best. Well, here's the next chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy!**

Once Freddie got out, he definately regretted it. The club looked so big from the outside. Several older people were going inside, most hanging outside, some of them already drunk. What if they got caught? What if they were known as frauds and liars and seventeen year olds? Even though his ID said he was Johnny Benson, and he was twenty two years old, he was wary. Second thoughts, he decided as he took this all in. Why were they in Vegas anyways? He knew he wouldn't have any fun, he'd just watch people become drunk and play the slot machines he was sure they were in there. None of that was Freddie's taste at all. It just sounded so boring, well maybe not boring, but just not his preference.

"Let's go inside," Sam said excitedly, grabbing Carly's hand and pulling her toward the entrance, Carly looked startled. Spencer just shook his head as Freddie followed the girls and Spencer to the front. There stood a big guy, definately bigger than him, and looked like he would kill Freddie with one punch, just like Jackson Colt, from the MMA's, but this guy was probably bigger and tougher. If he caught them lying, well, then, his mother wouldn't be happy to see her son in a wheelchair, all beaten up. Besides, if the guy watched iCarly, they'd get caught for sure.

The four stepped in front of the man. He looked at the four as they brought out their ID's, handing it to the man. Freddie half prayed they wouldn't be let him, because he didn't want to go clubbing (he had a bad feeling about it) but the other part of him hoped he bought their fake ID's and they could go through unharmed.

The man looked at the cards, then at the four for a few seconds before ushering them in. Spencer took the cards, and thanked the man.

"Thanks dude, you're not as scary as you look," Sam said as she walked past him. They were in, Freddie realized as they walked into the loud and noisy club/casino. Inside, it was packed with people. There were casino slots and blackjack tables everywhere, in the middle of the room, there was room for dancing. Off to the side, there was a huge bar, where people were situated.

"You ready to party?!" Carly screamed.

"Yeah!" Spencer and Sam screamed back. Freddie offered a half-winning smile, but he was feeling uncomfortable.

"If we lose each other, then don't worry! Just have fun then go back to the hotel when you feel like it!" Spencer said to the teens. They nodded.

"Sure! I'm going to dance!" Carly said, catching an eye of a boy probably around twenty or so.

"Be careful little sister, I'm going to play some slots," Spencer said. Sam grinned.

"I'm off to the bar. Later," Sam said, grinning as they all disappeared, leaving Freddie to fend for himself. He stood awkwardly for a minute, taking in the scene. Most of the people there were already drunk. Quite a few were on the dance floor, as many older couples were playing the slots. The room was huge, Freddie noted, with more than a thousand people there.

Well, he couldn't stand there like an idiot, he might as well do something. Freddie didn't want to play the slots (he didn't bring a whole lot of money, just about a hundred dollars) and he didn't want to dance, so he followed Sam to the bar. He could get a drink. They most likely wouldn't have a lot of water, mostly alcohol.

Freddie spotted Sam a few feet away, already with a drink in her hand. She was staring at it, like she was confused. Freddie smirked as he walked toward her.

"Unsure if you should drink it?" Freddie asked, startling Sam. She glared at the boy beside her.

"No, I am just savouring the moment, of my first glass of...vodka," Sam said, looking at the drink, smiling.

"Of course," Freddie said rolling his eyes as the bartender came by.

"He'll have vodka, strong," Sam ordered as the bartender nodded.

"Sam! I don't want that," Freddie said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Why? Too chicken Benson? Come on, live a little, take a risk for once in your measly life. You'll never get the chance to take a risk like this, without your mommy finding out," Sam taunted dangerously. Freddie glared. Of course, she was getting under his skin as usual. But she had a point. He needed to take a risk, have fun for once without his mother worrying. Besides, what was the worst that could happen? He could get addicted to alcohol. That scared him a bit, but his mother scared him more. If she did find out, she'd probably take him to rehab herself.

But still, Freddie never did anything dangerous. And he could possibly have some fun with drinking. Freddie thought a minute more.

"Fine, I'll drink it," Freddie said as the glass was placed in front of him. Sam looked shocked for a second, before smirking.

"Great. On three, we'll both down the glass," Sam said. Freddie nodded, looking at the glass. There was no going back now, no backing out. Plus, it was just one glass. It wouldn't hurt, right?

"One, two, three," Sam called before the two brought the glasses to their mouths. Freddie downed the glass and grimaced as he felt the burning sensation of the strong vodka. He breathed slowly, as the sensation finally stopped. He glanced over at Sam, who grimaced a little bit.

"I don't see how people like this stuff," Sam complained as she placed her empty glass on the bar, as did Freddie.

"I know," Freddie agreed. The two paused for a minute.

"Want another glass?" Sam asked. Freddie nodded.

"Sure," he said. One glass wouldn't be enough to get used to the taste. Besides, he wouldn't mind getting drunk, it was more of a risk then just having one strong drink. So, once their second round of drinks came around, Freddie didn't hesitate to drink it. This time, the taste was better, less burning than the first drink. He actually had a moment of happiness afterwards, a buzz of some sort. He grinned as he looked at Sam, who was already ordering another drink. He smirked.

"Not surprising Sam," he said, causing Sam to look at him and glare.

"What does that mean?" she asked. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Well, your whole family drinks, so it would be a matter of time before you took after them," Freddie said. A second later, Sam's fist collided with Freddie's arm. He glared as Sam laughed, taking her third drink and downed it. Freddie finished his drink and ordered another one. Freddie took a sip of his third drink, as he looked around. He spotted Carly dancing with the guy she saw earlier. He felt protective all of a sudden. He didn't think Carly should be dancing with guys like this, but he couldn't really do anything about it. It was Carly's life, and her choice. He learned that the hard way, when in tenth grade, he tried to 'protect' her from this guy she was talking to.

Freddie sighed as he finished his third glass, the buzz remaining with him. Freddie did feel a little weird, like he could do anything. Sam looked happy too, and more relaxed, like the old Sam, when they got along.

"I'm so glad we came to Vegas now," Freddie said. Sam nodded.

"Oh yeah, Vegas is so much fun, and we still have a week here," Sam agreed. Freddie ordered another drink, this time, something a little weaker. To be honest, he was getting a little drunk, because he had no clue what he just ordered. He took a sip of it and spotted Spencer flirting with a girl a distance away. He grabbed the girl's arm and started leading her toward the bar. Freddie felt the sudden urge to take another risk, so he did.

"Hey Sam, you wanna dance?" he asked. Sam looked confused, but nodded.

"Sure, I'm in the mood," she said as Freddie drank the rest of the drink before grabbing Sam's hand and pulling her to the dance floor. A good dance song came on as the two pushed through the crowd, then started to dance, and move to the beat. More people began filing on the dance floor but Freddie didn't care. He was strangely having a great time, and with Sam of all people. He also felt elated, like he could do anything in the world. His mind was a little jumbled, and he was pretty sure one more drink would make him totally drunk, but at the moment, Freddie didn't care. He loved this feeling, the risk taking feeling. It felt good, and his mom would never know he went to Vegas. He wouldn't drink often when he got back to Seattle, because he knew drinking was bad, but he was just going to have fun. Besides, he wasn't going to drink in Seattle. He was too young, and his mom could easily catch him, which would be very bad.

Being away from home, away from his mother was great too. He could do whatever he wanted and not get caught. Freddie just grinned as he continued dancing, Sam clearly now drunk. Then again, he was practically drunk too.

After they danced for about half an hour, they stumbled back to the bar and ordered another cheered loudly as he drank his drink quickly, having the most fun ever.

"This is officially the best night ever!" Freddie said happily. Sam nodded as she downed another glass of some alcohol. Sam loosened up, shaking her hair wildly. Freddie just laughed at her attempt, as she stumbled a bit.

The next hour was a blur to Freddie. The two mostly talked, and danced. They didn't have any more alcohol after that, since they were past drunk anyways. The two both danced, and saw Carly a couple of times, with that same loser of a guy earlier in the night. They also sat down at a table and talked mostly, about a lot of things. Freddie just didn't really know what. Mostly about how junior year ended, and they'd go back to school in two months for the last year of high school. They also talked about iCarly and about Seattle. They talked about their college preferences (Sam to NYU and Freddie to Yale or Harvard. Even Brown would suit him), and also about the good old days, when they were young and naive. They also talked about their families, their dislikes and likes about them.

"Hey, do you wanna get outta here? The party's getting boring," Sam asked. Freddie nodded as the two stood up and pushed past many more drunk people, until they reached outside. Freddie breathed in the fresh air, laughing as Sam walked over to the fountain down the road.

Suddenly, it all became a blur to Freddie.

* * *

Freddie groaned as he awoke the next morning with the worst headache he had ever had. He moaned a little bit as the sunlight blared in his face. Where the heck am I? I don't remember coming back to the hotel, Freddie thought miserably as he opened his eyes. Something definately wasn't right, he decided. He wasn't in his own room, first of all. He was in some girl's room.

Freddie sat up as he took a look around the room. Wait, he was in Carly and Sam's hotel room, he realized. But how-

Freddie looked at the bed beside him and Carly laid in it, sleeping , if Carly was in that bed, that meant he was in Sam's bed. Then where was-

Freddie gulped as he turned slowly to see a sleeping Sam next to him, looking peaceful and almost innocent. She looked so harmless when she was asleep, Freddie decided silently as he started racking his brain for the answer to what happened after the two went outside last night. He remembered vaguely talking to her, then going outside with her, but after that was a definate blur.

Something on his left hand captured his attention, however, just then.

Freddie cautiously brought his hand up to his face to inspect, and almost screamed at what he saw.

A clearly resemblance of a wedding ring situated on his finger.

No, he couldn't have gotten married! And not to Sam, surely not! He wasn't that idiotic! But judging from the ring on his left ring finger, he knew he had. Maybe he married Carly, or even some random chick. It didn't mean he married Sam, just because he was in bed with her (fully clothed, thank goodness). Freddie glanced at Sam's left hand quickly. It had a wedding ring on it too. Great, just great, Freddie thought. He was married to Sam Puckett.

How could this even happen? Even drunk, he was sure he'd have some common sense to not get married. Apparently not, a little voice whispered in the back of his head.

Suddenly, Sam groaned and shifted a little. Freddie froze for a second, before she just turned on her side. Freddie breathed in relief as he crept out of the bed and started walking back to his own room. This was so not good, he decided as he exited the girls' room quietly. He had to remember what happened last night, and he had to fix it, fast.

**So, I think ending it here would be fine. I'm already working on the next chapter, and it will, so far, unless I change my mind, be still in Freddie's perspective, but I might change it to Sam's halfway through. So I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, thanks for all the reviews guys. This time, I won't talk so much, and I'll just say, enjoy the next chapter! Everything will be explained in here!**

Freddie reached Spencer and his room for the week, and quietly unlocked it and walked inside. He shut the door and saw Spencer just waking up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Freddie grimaced as he walked to his bed and silently sat down on it as Spencer sat up.

"What time is it? My head hurts more than the time Socko and I snuck out to our friend Dilly's house when we were sixteen and got drunker than- well, we got pretty drunk," Spencer rambled. Freddie checked the time.

"Almost eight," he answered cautiously. Spencer looked at Freddie, studying his facial expression.

"Are you ok Freddie? You look like you've seen a ghost," Spencer asked. Freddie nodded. He was just a little freaked out currently. But wait, he could get it annuled! He almost forgot. It always worked on movies. Wait, scratch that, it never worked in movies, but they could do it, right? Loads of people have, it was quick and easy, plus his mother would never find out.

"Yeah, fine. Um, Spencer, do you remember what happened last night?" Freddie asked. Spencer thought for a minute as he stood up, holding his head.

"Um, sort of. Give me a minute, and I'll probably remember. Why?" Spencer asked. Freddie chose his words carefully. Well, Spencer would have figured out anyways.

"Well, I don't really remember what happened after Sam and I went outside. We were having a good time, and we went outside for some fresh air and everything's just a blur," Freddie said, keeping his left hand in his pocket. Spencer thought.

"Wait, I think I remember what happened- oh my god," Spencer said finally, his eyes widening as he looked at the almost adult in the room. Freddie grimaced as his hand came out of his pocket. Spencer grabbed it and looked at the ring in shock.

"I don't know how it happened Spencer. I can't remember what happened at all. I don't even remember coming back to the hotel, nonetheless getting married to Sam," Freddie admitted. Spencer sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry Freddie, the first time you get drunk, you usually don't remember what happened until about an hour after you wake up. But that's just all my friends' experiences, and mine, and also Carly's, so it could be later or earlier for you. I'm just-wow. I can't believe it," Spencer said, in awe.

"Can we stop talking about this and get dressed for breakfast?" Freddie asked, annoyed. Spencer nodded.

"Sure, I'll wake up Carly and Mrs. Puckett-Benson," Spencer joked, causing a pillow to smack into his face, toppling Spencer to the ground. Spencer stood up a moment later.

"Shut up Spence. We have to figure out a plan to fix all of this," Freddie said before grabbing his clothes and going into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

As soon as he was alone, he allowed himself to feel overwhelmed. He sat on the ground, trying to remember what happened and what in his drunken mind would allow him to marry Sam. Freddie wanted desperately to remember why he married Sam. He actually forced himself to. He wanted to figure it out before he saw her. Freddie looked down at his ring for a few minutes, before finally, the memories starting coming.

_"I've changed my mind! I don't wanna go to the fountain anymore!" Sam pouted as they walked down the road. Freddie stopped, swayed, then grabbed onto Sam._

_"What do ya mean? What do ya wanna do then Sammy?" Freddie asked. Sam thought, as she glanced down the road, a smile lighting up her face._

_"I wanna get married!" she decided. Freddie laughed hysterically._

_"Get married? That's funny! Why would you wanna get married?" he asked. Sam shrugged._

_"My aunt Becky got married at seventeen with her enemy and now is happy in love with three delinquent children! Even though they're both in jail, they still are happy! And I've always wanted to get married young," Sam exclaimed, and hiccuped. She laughed. Freddie smiled, clearly elated by taking another risk._

_"Sure! Tonight is the night of risks after all! Screw the consequences! Heck, let's get married!" Freddie said, laughing as he saw Spencer stumbling down the road, Carly following, clearly even more drunk than Spencer._

_"Hey guys! Guess what? We're gonna get married!" Sam said. Carly grinned as she awkwardly hugged her best friend._

_"That's great Sam," Carly exclaimed. Freddie laughed as he grabbed his fiancee's hand and pulled her toward the wedding chapel down the road. The four entered the chapel, where they saw a nice middle aged man at the desk._

_"Hi, welcome to Cupid's Wedding Chapels. How may I assist you?" the man asked. Freddie stepped up._

_"Hi, we'd like to get married, right now," he said, tugging on Sam's arm. She fell into him, as the two laughed._

_"Of course, just step this way and my darling daughter Cindy will help you find a dress, miss," the man said as Cindy ushered up._

_"Come on this way," she said to Sam, who followed, Carly right behind her. Freddie grinned as he and Spencer followed the man, whose name Freddie remembered was George, to another door with jackets. _

_"How old are you guys?" George asked as he threw Spencer a jacket. Spencer almost caught it, but it fell. Spencer laughed as he picked it up and sloppily slipped it on._

_"I'm Freddie, and I'm supposed to be twenty two but I'm really seventeen. I'm a risk-taker for once! Usually my mom would be overprotective and would kill me for this, but since she's not here, I'd rather disobey her authority and do something crazy for once," Freddie rambled. George smiled as Freddie slipped on the jacket George handed him._

_"Well, good for you. As long as you love the blondie, then that's all that matters. I married my wife when I was eighteen, the day after I turned eighteen in fact, and if she hadn't passed away three months ago, we'd be happily in love still," George said._

_"That's lucky. I'm twenty nine and still haven't found the girl of my dreams yet. Well, I have a girlfriend Melanie, but I don't think she's the one. But she might, I have no clue at this point," Spencer said. George smiled as he led the two out to the altar. Carly was already there, waiting at the front, giggling like a madwoman when she saw Freddie._

_"You are so lucky Freddie! You're marrying your total enemy/friend," Carly commented. Freddie grinned cheekily._

_"I know!" Freddie said somewhat happy._

_"Yeah, and you have to kiss her! Think about it, your first kiss with Sam while getting married, drunk!" Carly continued. Freddie just laughed, and, surprisingly, kept his mouth shut about his secret about his first kiss with Sam._

_"You ready kiddies?" George asked. Freddie nodded as he took his place at the altar._

_"Ready as I'll ever be Georgie!" Freddie said loudly. George grinned as he turned on the music. Freddie turned to the stairs as the first glimpse of white emerged. Freddie gaped in his drunken state as Sam came down the stairs with Cindy, a bright smile echoed on their faces. She did look beautiful, Freddie thought dreamily. She even looked prettier than Carly. White and red were definately Sam's colours. Freddie saw, from the corner of his eye, Carly smiling at Sam, an approved look on her face, and Spencer, just in plain shock. George looked happy and content, like he knew they were in love. Right, Freddie thought. Even though he was drunk, he knew he couldn't be in love with Sam. Well, it was possible. They were friends for the longest of time and they used to get along before the kiss, before the summer before sophomore year. _

_Sam stumbled as she reached Freddie. He took her hand to steady her. She smiled gratefully as they faced the priest as he started speaking. Freddie didn't really remember what happened in the next few minutes. He remembered speaking his sloppy vows, and remembered the rings, and the I do's._

_"You may now kiss your bride," the priest said finally as Sam and Freddie faced each other. An electrical feeling passed through them suddenly as both leaned in, their drunken states forgotten. It was just like their first kiss all over again. Once their lips met, they felt happy and complete. It felt totally right, and amazing. _

_The two were forced to pull away about a minute later when they unintentionally stumbled and tripped into Spencer. _

_"Sorry Spence," Sam said, giggling. _

_"Thanks a lot! Bye-bye Georgie! Bye Cindy!" Carly called as Freddie threw down his jacket and Sam took off her dress, her clothes underneath luckily, and they bolted out, Spencer grabbing the wedding certificate as they left. _

Freddie looked at himself in the mirror, remembering coming back to the hotel and sleeping in Sam's bed. Oh god, what had he done?

After about twenty minutes, Freddie exited the bathroom, just wanting to avoid this forever, but knowing he couldn't. Spencer saw him, and realized what Freddie just remembered.

"Sorry Freddo, you're married to Sam," he said apologetically. Freddie nodded numbly as he put on his shoes.

"Are we going to meet the girls downstairs for breakfast?" Freddie asked. Spencer nodded.

"Let's go!" he said as he rushed out the door. Freddie breathed deeply, as he followed Spencer out.

**OOk, so sorry for the long update. I kinda lost inspiration, which will most likely happen again. I want you to tell me, though, what Mrs Benson's reaction should be, Sam's reaction, Carly's reaction and why they should stay married for 6 months. **


End file.
